Responsum
by Mizune Tori
Summary: apakah mereka mengetahui apa yang mereka emban di kemudian hari... dan apakah cinta bisa tumbuh dalam dirinya...
1. prolog

Prolog

"AWAS KAZUNE!" pekik Jin dan Yuuki bersamaan."AAHH..." teriak Kazune yang dibarengi dengan seburan darah yang sangat banyak dari perutnya.

"MICHIRU, TOLONG AMBILKAN PERBAN, KAZUNE TERLUKA..!"Teriak Jin

"APA! BAIKLAH" Jawab Michi

"HHHUUAAAHHAAHHHAA...kalian tak dapat mengalahkan ku." tawa naga itu terdengar jahat.

"Tapi penerus kalian bisa..." kata seorang wanita bertopeng yang sedari tadi menonton mereka berkelahi. "kau lagi kau lagi. Apa tak ada yang bisa dikerjakan sang Dewi sehingga menggangguku yang sedang bersenang-senang ini." katanya.

"Ingatlah itu baik-baik..." ujar wanita yang disebut Sang Dewi itu sebelum menghilang dalam gelap."ah... mengganggu acaraku saja." kata naga itu

"ayo kita lari KAZUNE!"teriak Jin dengan panik. "Iya...sebelum lukamu tambah parah dan naga itu menengok kita." Sambung Yuuki sembari menggendong Kazune. lalu bersama-sama mereka pergi meninggalkan arena itu dan pergi meninggalkan naga itu.

"PENGECUT, KALIAN SEMUA PENGECUT! KALIAN TIDAK MUNGKIN MENGALAHKAN KU. TERMASUK PENERUS KALIAN...HAHAHA" teriak naga itu dengan lantangnya.

Siapa kira dia akan terkalahkan oleh 4 gadis di kemudian hari...?!


	2. Karin's Behavior

Hai semua...

Mizune Tori di sini

ketemu lagi kita di fanfic gaje ini

maaf prolognya gaje

kayak yang punya...

yosh! selamat membaca

Chapter 1.

"Bacalah halaman 134 dan kerjakan halaman 135 bagian a dan b, sekarang!" kata Sensei Jin Kuga, sang guru IPA dengan tegas.

"Satu jam pelajaran IPA , adalah satu jam kutukan", komentar Hanazono Karin, terhadap perintah itu dengan kesal , sembari mengeluarkan buku IPA yang sedari tadi menganggur di laci mejanya.

"Karin-chan...", bisik Kujyou Himeka, gadis berambut dark purple, bermata coklat dan bersuara lembut yang sontak menjadi penyulut amarahnya saat itu. Lalu, ia membalas bisikan itu dengan kasar.

"Sudah kubilang, jangan panggil aku dengan chan-chanan itu, alay tau!", sembari mengebrak meja yang sontak menbuat Sensei Kuga mengeluarkan kata-kata sakti.

"Ms Hanazono, ...ruang BK ...SEKARANG!" teriak nya dengan keras

Ya ..., itulah hari yang biasanya dialami oleh gadis dengan kuncir pigtails , kulit putih, mata hijau zamrud, rambut peach blonde dan berponi itu. Mungkin itulah yang menbuat Himeka sering memanggilnya 'Karin-chan'. Tapi dengan tampang seperti itu , sangat tidak mungkin dia menjadi murid paling bandel sekelasnya itu, apalagi ia dikabarkan sering bermain dengan preman depan sekolahnya. Tapi, dia punya segudang prestasi di bidang beladiri. Seperti judo,taekwondo,karate dan lain lain. bukan main anehnya anak ini.

Dan seperti biasa, Karin berjalan pelan dengan muka melas ke ruang BK. Ketika ia berjalan beberapa langkah , ia melihat pintu tua berukiran bunga yang berada disamping ruang BK itu. Saat ia akan mendekat, dia sudah menyiapkan pulpen sehingga jika ada yang memergokinya mengutak-atik pintu itu , dia bisa mengelak dengan menjatuhkan pulpen itu.

Tetapi, sebelum ia mulai mengutak-atik pintu itu, terdengarlah suara serak yang sangat tidak dia sukai.

"Ya...ya...nona" kata Shingen, cleaning service sekolahnya yang lebih tua 2-3 tahun darinya itu.

" Kau tertangkap lagi..."sahutnya lagi. dan Karin pun melihatnya dengan sinis, karena ia tidak bisa mengelak lagi dengan 'rencana-mencari-pulpennya' itu.

Ya... setiap kali Karin berbuat yang aneh-aneh, selalu Shingen yang memergokinya. Dan setiap dipergoki, ia selalu dibawa ke ruang guru BK yang galak itu. Dan setelah Shingen melaporkan apa yang terjadi, guru BK itu selalu menyunggingkan senyum kepada nya. Dan Karin selalu mengira ada siasat diantara mereka untuk memasukannya ke ruang hukuman.

"Sekarang saya dengan bangga mempersilahkan nona untuk masuk ke ruang kesukaanmu" kata Shingen dengan dada dibusungkan itu. Dan muka Karin pun semakin mengecut.

Ketika hampir sampai ke neraka...eh... maksudnya ruang BK, ia melihat Kujyou Kazusa keluar dari ruangan Sensei Kujyou Kazune, sang guru BK yang akan dia temui.(sampai sekarang karin sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa nama keluarga kazusa dan kujyou-sensei sama, dan dia tetap tidak mengetahuinya)

"Hm..." gumamnya. "Tidak biasanya Kazusa dipanggil Sensei Devil a.k.a Sensei Kujyou , dia kan 'baik-budi-tanpa-cacat' banget" katanya dalam hati, yang terputus karena melihat sosok berambut hitam, berwajah pucat, dan berpakaian serba hitam, yang duduk dimeja bertuliskan Sensei Kujyou Kazune.

Yap...dialah guru BK paling galak plus paling seram mukanya di Mytheria Junior High School ini.

"Sensei Kujyou , saya membawa pelanggar peraturan yang sangat rindu padamu ini" katanya yang membuat Karin ingin tertawa terbahak-bahak saat ini. Karena, siapa sih yang bisa-bisanya rindu pada guru yang mirip Profesor Severus Snape, guru dalam film Harry Potter yang terkenal dingin dan menyeramkan itu.

"Terima kasih Shingen, sekarang saya akan menyelesaikan masalah yang dibuat nona muda ini" katanya dengan dingin.

"kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Selamat siang Sensei Kujyou Kazune" katanya dengan kesopanan yang menurut Karin dibuat-buat itu.

" Ini sudah yang ke-150 kalinya kamu ke ruangan saya, Ms. Hanazono" , kata Sensei Kujyou membuka percakapan, tentunya dengan memakai nada dingin.

" yah...Sensei, gak usah dihitung juga kali..." jawab Karin dengan santai, dan anehnya tidak menyulut emosi sang guru BK itu.

Ya... Sensei Kujyou Kazune memang sudah terkenal akan kesabarannya plus kagalakannya. Usut punya usut, banyak yang bilang kalau Sensei Kujyou suka bersemedi di gunung-gunung yang sangat angker untuk mendapatkan kesabaran yang sangat luar biasa besar itu. Tapi, tak satu pun orang yang bisa mendapatkan bukti tentang itu.

" Sekarang, saya ingin bertanya..." kata Sensei Kujyou yang pastinya membuat semua orang ketakutan. Karena, jika sang guru bertanya, pertanyaannya selalu menyudutkan orang yang ditanya. Dan walaupun Karin sangat acuh tak acuh, dia tetap ketakutan dengan ancaman itu.

"...Sebenarnya, apa salah kamu, dan siapa yang mengirim kamu kesini ?" tanyanya, dengan nada dingin pastinya.

"Yang kirim gue kesini tuh Sensei Kuga, dan kesalahan gue adalah teriak sambil menggebrak meja, plus dituduh oleh Shingen karena mengutak-atik pintu" katanya dengan lebih santai dari sebelumnya, yang tetap saja tidak menyulut amarah guru satu ini.

"Pintu yang mana?" tanya Sensei Kujyou dengan nada sedikit kepo (tumben berubah?)

"Pintu samping ruangan ini, Sensei" jawab Karin datar.

" Oh...gitu..." jawab Sensei Kujyou .

"Cih... Cuma dijawab 'oh gitu' doang. Tadi kepo, sekarang jawabnya jutek banget" jawab Karin, dan kali ini mulai menyulut api amarah Sensei Kujyou .

"Grrr... ", geramnya pelan namun terdengar oleh Karin, yang bagi orang lain sangat seram, namun bagi Karin itu cuma seram saja.

"Sensei, ini sudah jam makan siang..." kata Karin.

"Hm..., lalu?"jawab Sensei Kujyou .

"...nanti kalo saya kelaparan lalu mati, gak ada yang bisa Sensei omelin lagi".

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu, kamu bisa meninggalkan ruangan ini sekarang" kata Sensei Kujyou . Karin sedang berteriak kegirangan, lalu terhenti ketika mendengar perkataan lain dari Sensei Kujyou .

"Hukuman mu adalah membersihkan papan tulis satu sekolah sepulang sekolah"

"jiah... Sensei nah gitu", gerutu Karin sembari meninggalkan ruangan BK dengan cemberut

FIN

Seseorang sedang duduk di meja kerjanya dengan dahi ditekuk. "Hm..." gumamnya, saat ia mengingat pesan dari senior sihirnya.

"Pilihlah 4 murid perempuanmu yang paling berbakat, lalu jadikan mereka penyihir pelindung sekolah" gumamnya menirukan perkataan Kazuto-sensei, begitu ia memanggil senior sihirnya itu.

"Hm... apa mereka bisa melakukannya" gumam nya.

"Konbanhwa... Kazune" kata seorang pria dari belakangnya itu, yang disambut oleh tatapan senang darinya

"Michi-kun... terima kasih karena telah datang kesini"

"saya kan selalu siap membantu...eh... kamu kok sedih Kazune, ada apa"

"Tentang penerus kita...aku masih ragu...apakah mereka bisa menjalaninya?". tanyanya sembari membenamkan wajah pada buku yang dia baca sedari tadi.

"Kenapa kamu bimbang? Aku yakin kok , mereka pasti bisa. Kamu juga amatir dulu. Tapi sekarang, coba kamu lihat! Kamu telah menjadi penyihir terhebat di kota ini."kata Kazune

"Jangan khawatir...aku yakin kamu bisa memilihnya" kata Kazune, tepat sebelum Ia menghilang lagi

"Asem... ditinggal lagi." Gerutunya dalam hati, kemudian dilanjutkan,"Tapi, apakah aku bisa... hm, mungkin aku harus berdiskusi dengan mereka juga ya" katanya dalam hati. "Aku akan meneleponnya" kata Kazune yang memakai pakaian serba hitam bertuliskan Sensei Kujyou Kazune

"halo..,siapa ini." jawab seseorang dari seberang telepon

"ini aku." kata KAZUNE

"KAZUNE-sama! Disini Yuuki sangat merindukanmu", kata penjawab telepon yang bernama Yuuki itu.

"Yuuki, aku sudah menemukan calon untuk menjadi penerus kita. Bisakah kau datang ke sini besok?" kata KAZUNE tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"tumben sekali kamu frontal KAZUNE-sama. Oke deh... aku kesana segera ya,bye." Tutup Yuuki dengan manisnya yang disusul dengan tatapan ngeri KAZUNE.

"Sejak kapan gaya bicaranya begitu casual, Ah.. sudahlah." Kata KAZUNE dalam hati

to be continue

gimana ceritanya, bagus gak?

komen ya dibawah ini...


	3. Kujyou sensei, The new ones, and Himeka

Hai semuanya Author baru nan gaje disini

Chapter 1 nya bagus nggak?

mudah-mudahan di Chapter 2 ini Lebih bagus lagi ya

selamat membaca

.

.

.

Chapter. 2

"HAH...MAKSUD SENSEI APAAA?" teriak Karin kepada Sensei Kujyou yang sanggup membangunkan putri tidur tanpa dicium pangeran saking kerasnya.

Kenapa Karin berteriak? Jadi gini, keesokan harinya Karin dipanggil lagi oleh Sensei Kujyou . Lalu, sang Sensei menyebutkan Berita yang menggemparkan dunia langit dan bumi (sebenarnya itu hanya menurut Karin saja sih...)

"Iya Ms. Hanazono, saya sebenarnya adalah penyihir pelindung sekolah ini. Saya juga ditugaskan untuk memilih murid saya untuk menjadi penerus saya." Jelas Sensei Kujyou

"lalu kenapa bapak beritahu aku? kenapa gak yang lain aja? Apakah saya istimewa? Lalu ken..."tanya Karin dengan style 'kayak-gerbong-kereta-api'nya dan..

"SATU-SATU . SAYA BUKAN ROBOT!" teriak Sensei Kujyou (tumben emosi?)

"Iyadeh...Nah,Kenapa bapak beritahu aku, kenapa gak yang lain aja?" tanya Karin

"karena..." Ia mau menjawab tapi terhalang karena ada suara yang sangat tidak disukai Karin, yaitu bel sekolah

KRING...KRING...KRING

"... akan saya lanjutkan saat jam istirahat." Jawab Sensei Kujyou

1 detik

2 detik

3 det..

"SENSEI MAH GITU...GAK BISA DIAJAK KERJASAMA..." teriak Karin.

"Kamu kekelas dulu sana, nanti saya beritahu lagi" kata Sensei Kujyou dingin

Lalu karin berkata kepada Sensei Kujyou tersebut, sembari memeluk Sensei nya itu dengan eratnya "Aku ke kelas dulu, Sensei. Nanti cerita lagi ya..." lalu Karin pun melesat ke kelasnya meninggalkan Kujyou Kazune yang..

Bersemu merah? Kenapa?

.

POV KAZUNE

'Kenapa dia memelukku? Kenapa aku ini? Apa yang akan terjadi jika dia tau jati diri ku yang sebenarnya?' tanyaku pada hati yang frustasi ini dalam hati. (bahasaku mulai tidak beraturan)

Tapi belum aku menemukan pemikiran yang jernih, malah suara yang mengganggu peredaran darah yang datang...

"Cie...yang suka sama karin cie..."

"Gak usah merusak suasana, Jin." Kataku dingin pada Jin yang berdiri di samping ku

"Ck, dasar tsundere..." kata Jin dengan nada cengengesan

"Huh!" balasku ketus

"Oiya, gak sia-sia kan aku membawa karin kesini, aku tahu kalo kamu sering kangen kalo dia gak dateng" kata nya mengodaku

'Asem.. dia mengetahuinya. Bagaimana ini? Aku harus ngeles, harus ngeles' batinku berteriak gak karuan, Eh...

1 detik (belum nyadar)

2 detik (Jin mulai cengengesan lagi)

3 det..

KENAPA BATINKU BERTERIAK GAK KARUAN? KOK BISA? ADA APA INI?

Marilah kita tinggalkan Kazune yang stress+pundung sendiri dengan Jin yang cengengesan. Sekarang, mari kita menuju ke kelas Karin

.

Normal POV

"Maaf aku terlam...Eh?!" kata karin yang terpotong karena melihat guru baru dan murid baru berdiri di depan kelasnya.

"Selamat Pagi. Siapa namamu nona?"tanya sang guru baru

"Hanazono Karin, Sensei" jawab Karin manis (Tentu saja Karin tahu cara menyenangkan hati sensei baru. Sok Jaim gitu ceritanya)

"Baik, silahkan duduk . Perkenalkan, nama saya Sakurai Yuuki, saya akan menjadi guru musik kalian."kata guru yang bernama Sakurai Yuuki itu

"Dan namaku adalah Yi Miyon, salam kenal." Kata seorang gadis berambut hijau tosca, mata amber, dengan senyum yang manis itu

"dan sekarang mari kita mempelajari tentang..." perkataan Sensei Sakurai terputus karena mendengar suara pengumuman

"PENGUMUMAN, KEPADA HANAZONO KARIN, KUJYOU HIMEKA, KUJYOU KAZUSA, YI MIYON, SENSEI JIN KUGA, SENSEI SAKURAI YUUKI, DAN SENSEI NISHIKIORI MICHIRU AGAR SEGERA BERKUMPUL DI RUANG BK SETELAH PELAJARAN SELESAI"

.

POV KARIN

'Mengganggu sekali suara Sensei Kujyou itu. Eh, Himeka marganya juga Kujyou ya? Kok banyak ya yang marganya Kujyou disini? Jangan-jangan ada persekongkolan di sekolah ini' Batinku.

'dan ini harus ku selidiki seka...' lamunanku terputus karena panggilan dari Himeka.

"Ada masalah apa karin, kamu kenapa melamun terus?" katanya dengan suara selembut sutra itu.

"Himeka..."kataku.

"Ada apa karin?" jawabnya.

"Apa kau tidak merasa curiga?" tanyaku.

"Curiga kenapa karin?" Tanyanya balik yang membuatku bingung.

"Kenapa kau tidak curiga Jika ada 2 orang yang bermarga sama dengan mu?" tanyaku tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

"Oh...itu" katanya lagi.

"Iya...itu maksudku" balasku.

"Kazusa dan aku sepupu..." katanya ringan.

Dan perkataannya sukses membuatku terpaku dan terkena serangan jantung. Abis masa iya seorang Kazusa yang populer itu sepupuan dengan Himeka yang...yang...yang kayak gitu. Tahu maksudku kan, lembut, penyayang binatang, sopan, dan pokoknya Berbeda 180° derajat deh...

"APA...MASA SIH? BENERAN?" tanyaku yang sukses mengejutkan satu kelasku.

"Ms. Hanazono, peringatan pertama.." kata Sensei Sakurai

"Baik Sensei." Jawabku sekenanya

"Maaf Karin..."katanya memelas

"Gapapa kok" kataku pada Himeka

"...tapi, hehehe...Kamu pasti terkejut kan?" katanya menggoda, tapi tetap dengan nada sopan.

Bagi yang belum tahu ciri-ciri Kazusa, dia itu berambut blonde panjang dan bermata biru yang cantik. Tapi setelah kupikir-pikir, mereka memang mirip sih. Dari bentuk matanya, potongan rambutnya, sampai sifatnya emang agak mirip. Bedanya, kazusa populer, pandai olahraga dan friendly. Lain dengan himeka yang tertutup, pemalu, dan lembut.

"Hm...Lalu apa hubungan mu dengan Sensei Kujyou, Himeka?" tanya ku yang anehnya langsung membuat Himeka terisak.

"Eh...Loh,Himeka kenapa? Kok nangis? Maaf ya kalo aku salah kata. Tapi kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku bertubi-tubi.

Ya...Walaupun aku terkesan berandalan, hiperaktif, preman pasar, atau semacamnya, aku tak mau membuat anak selembut Himeka menangis. Aku masih punya perasaan kok.

"Daijobu Karin, aku hanya teringat sepupuku yang satunya" katanya setelah terisak.

"kamu masih punya sepupu lagi?" tanyaku antusias.

"Iya...Namanya Kujyou Kazune" jawabnya yang sukses membuatku terkena serangan jantung untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"KOK BISA SAMA DENGAN NAMANYA SENSEI DEV... Eh, maksudnya SENSEI KUJYOU KAZUNE?" tanyaku yang menggemparkan kelas untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Ms. Hanazono, Peringatan kedua" kata Sensei Sakurai lagi, kali ini dengan sedikit emosi, yang kutahu karena mendengar suaranya yang meninggi.

Dari kecil, aku mempunyai kemampuan seperti ini, yaitu mengetahui perubahan emosi secara cepat, bisa dari nada suaranya, gerak tubuhnya, ataupun mimik wajahnya. Kalo zaman sekarang namanya...uhm...'peka' kalo gak salah. Jadinya aku sering dijadikan tempat curhat oleh orang-orang, termasuk Himeka. Eh..ngomong-ngomong, aku sempat melihat perubahan perasaan Sensei Kujyou. Ia seperti sedang jatuh cinta, atau hanya perasaanku saja ya? Ah lupakan tentang hal itu karin, sekarang kita lanjut ke Himeka dulu.

"Aku tidak tahu soal itu. Makanya aku sedih saat mendengar kalau guru BK kita namanya sama dengan sepupuku itu." Katanya dengan nada sedih.

"Emang ada apa dengan sepupumu itu Himeka?" tanyaku lagi

"Semenjak aku umur 7 tahun, aku tidak bertemu dengannya. Kata Kazusa, dia...sudah..." Himeka menjawabnya dengan isakan lagi

"Eh... Maafkan aku Himeka." Kataku sambil mengambilkan tisu untuk Himeka.

"Aku gapapa Karin..." katanya yang terputus karena menyeka air matanya dengan tisu yang kuambil

"...terima kasih atas tisunya ya" sambungnya

"Iya, sama-sama Himeka. Eh...Terus kamu tahu gak kenapa kita disuruh ke ruang BK dengan yang lainnya?" tanyaku sambil membalas kata terima kasihnya.

"Kalau itu ak..."kalimat Himeka terputus karena suara menyebalkan itu lagi

KRING KRING KRING

"Ayo Karin, kita jemput Kazusa dan Miyon supaya berangkat bareng ke BK"ajaknya

"Eh.. kamu kenal Yi Miyon, Himeka?" tanyaku

"Iya Karin, dia teman SD ku dulu."jawabnya

"Oh,...begitu. Ok, ayo" jawabku

.

.

to be continued

.

.

Gimana ceritanya, dah bagus belum?

sampaikan perasaan kalian pada cerita ini lewat komen ya

jaa ne


	4. Karin's First fight

hai semuanya...

Author kembali lagi...

Chapter 2 nya seru gak...

eits... sebelum baca, author balas review dulu ya

Buat author salisa: terimakasih atas dukungannya, maaf klo aku salah bikin pen name kakak. Gomene...

Buat author PremithaEvi Kujyou: makasih, kak atas dukungannya. ini lanjut kok

Buat lany: makasih ata dukungannya...

Buat rikamia: Makasih atas dukunganya. itu yang jadi kejutannya. jadi , baca terus ya... (authornya promosi...)

.

terimakasih atas saran dan review nya. tanpa kalian, author mah apa atuh?(terharu nih ceritanya)

oke, selamat membaca minna...

.

.

.

Chapter. 3

.

POV KAZUSA

"Kazu-chan" panggil seseorang dari belakangku. Aku pun reflek menoleh dan menemukan bahwa yang memanggilku adalah Himeka dan...Karin?

"Ada apa Hime-Chan?" jawab ku dengan senyuman

"Ayo, kita ke ruang BK. Kita sudah ditunggu oleh Sensei Kujyou, loh..." jawabnya riang

"Himeka, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu" kataku

"Hm..., ada apa Kazu-chan? Apakah Karin boleh mendengarnya?" jawabnya lagi

"Boleh, tapi jangan disini. Kita di kebun belakang aja" kataku sambil menahan tangis

Sesampainya di kebun belakang, aku sudah tak tahan lagi. Akupun menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Aku menangis histeris sampai secara tidak terduga, Karin memelukku erat dan membisikkan kalimat yang menenangkan batinku secara ajaib.

"Daijobu... Kazusa. Aku tahu apa yang ingin kau omongkan. Jadi, tenangkan dirimu..." bisiknya lembut, jauh dari kesan yang dia tampilkan selama ini.

"Hiks...hiks... Ba..Baiklah. Arigato, Karin" kataku terisak

" Iya...Gapapa" katanya, kali ini dihiasi oleh senyuman manis darinya

"Ada apa Kazusa? Kamu kok menangis?" tanya Himeka polos

"Sebenarnya Kazune..." omongan ku terputus karena suara dari belakang

"Sepupumu itu pembohong besar, Kujyou-san...atau harus ku panggil, Himeka?" kata suara itu

"Siapa dirimu, dan untuk apa kamu mencampuri urusan kami?" tanyaku dengan nada curiga

"Aku adalah Karasuma Rika, atau kalian mengenalku dengan 'Another Himeka'." Katanya dengan nada sombong

"Entah siapa dirimu, aku tidak peduli." Kataku ketus

"Kau tahu Himeka, bahwa Kujyou Kazune... Maksudku, sang penyihir masih hidup?" katanya yang segera membuat aku naik pitam

"Lalu apa maumu, Hirika...Eh...Entah siapapun namamu itu?" kataku

"Namaku Rika. Please deh, ngapalin nama orang aja susah betul?" katanya dengan nada alay (yang semakin membuatku jijik pada cewek ini)

"Be...Benarkah itu, Kazusa?" tanya Himeka lirih

"So...Soal i...itu..." kata-kataku terputus oleh teriakan gadis itu

"EGO SUM MALEFICANUS" Teriaknya dan munculah dia dengan Highlight ungu pada rambut hitamnya dan sebuah tongkat berujung daun dan bunga berwarna hitam

"Nah... Sekarang, mari kita bertarung" katanya

Emosiku pun tersulut oleh ejekan si cewek centil itu. Walaupun aku terkenal akan kesempurnaanku (Eak... sombongnya diriku), tapi, kalau seseorang yang kusayangi diganggu, aku tak akan segan-segan menghabisinya.

"EGO SUM MALEFICANUS" teriakku dan segera diriku memiliki Highlight berwarna perak disela rambut pirangku dan memegang tongkat berujung bulan sabit milikku.

"Oh...jadi, ini Kazusa si aliran Artemis itu?" tanyanya meremehkan.

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo bertarung!" kataku padanya

"SEMINIBUS NASCITUR CHAOS" teriaknya, dan sulur-sulur pun tumbuh dan menjeratku didalamnya

'ini bukan apa-apa dibanding jerat matahari kakak' batinku berkata dengan pasti. Dalam hati, aku sangat berterimakasih pada takdir karena situasi ini mengingatkan ku pada kenangan berlatih bersama kakak

"Cresent gladio, APPARUIT" kataku dan tongkatku langsung berubah menjadi pedang perak dengan ornamen bulan sabit digagangnya. dan dengan cepat kupotong sulur itu menjadi kecil dengan satu ayunan pedangku

"Bb...bagaimana kau...?" katanya ragu

"Hah... apa kau sudah menyerah, Rika?" kataku meremehkan

"FULGUS TENEBRIS" teriaknya

Seketika datang kilat yang berwarna hitam siap menyerangku. Tapi kilat itu dengan cepat ditangkis oleh...Karin? dan yang membuatku terkejut adalah... Rambutnya yang berhighlight pink serta tongkat berujung hati pink berhiaskan buah zaitun hijau.

"Serahkan padaku, Kazusa" katanya

"TONITRUA DEI" teriaknya pada Rika yang tengah terkejut

Dan dengan cepat Rika pun terjatuh dan terluka cukup parah

"Akan kubalas kau! " kata Rika, lalu ia menghilang

"akan kutunggu balasanmu" kata Karin

Lalu tanpa sadar, setelah rambutnya kembali seperti semula dan tongkatnya menghilang, Karinpun pingsan setelah duel itu. Kulihat Himeka shock sekaligus menggigil ketakutan akan duel itu. Tak lama berselang kulihat Nishikiori-san, Jin-kun, dan...Kujyou-san datang ke tempat ini

.

POV JIN

"Apa yang terjadi, Kazusa?" tanyaku

Aku diam-diam berterimakasih pada instingku

 _Flashback ON_

 _'_ _Sudah lama aku tak memakai ini' gumamku pada diriku sendiri saat melihat tongkat yang seperti senjata dewa kematian itu._

 _Bagi yang belum tahu, aku adalah Jin Kuga. Aku adalah guru IPA disini. Yah... aku tahu soal Kazune yang memanggil kami semua ke ruang BK ini. Dan aku ingin memberi kalian sebuah pengakuan. Kalau kalian tahu soal aku yang menggoda si Kujyou itu dan berpikir aku menjerumuskan mereka ke hubungan pedofil... kalian salah besar. ( coba kalian ingat chapter 2 lagi deh..). Kenapa? Karena,kalian salah. Kenapa kalian salah? Karena..._

 _"_ _Woy..., jangan ngelantur terus. Tuh pot pada pecah semua karena kamu kan?" dan kalian sudah tahu kan itu siapa, tentunya dia adalah Si Kujyou, yang mau aku luruskan perkaranya._

 _"_ _Iya..iya. kubaikin kok." Jawabku padanya_

 _"_ _R_ _eparatione laesis_ _"_ _kataku sembari menunjuk pecahan pot itu dengan tongkat ku, dan dalam sekejap, pot itu menjadi seperti baru lagi._

 _Yah... Selain guru, aku juga seorang penyihir. Aliranku Hades dan elemenku api dan tanah. Sementara si Kujyou itu aliran Uranus dan Apollo (kenapa dia bisa dapat 2 aliran, aku pun tak tahu) dan elemennya api dan udara._

 _"_ _Hei... apa kau yakin?" kataku pada dia_

 _"_ _Yakin kenapa?" tanyanya balik_

 _"_ _Tentang keputusanmu lah. Menurutmu, apa lagi sih yang mau kutanyakan selain itu?"Kataku balik._

 _"_ _Maksudmu?" tanyanya lagi.(tumben otak si jenius ini gak jalan cepat)_

 _"_ _Apa mereka gak terlalu muda?" tanyaku lagi_

 _"_ _Hm... kita mendapat tugas memburu naga itu umur berapa ya?" tanyanya_

 _"_ _7 tahun, aku ingat itu" jawab ku. Entah apa maksudnya menanyakan hal itu, hal yang membuat Kazusa mesti berbohong pada Himeka, sahabat sekaligus sepupunya itu._

 _"_ _mereka sudah 13 tahun, Jin. Mereka pasti mampu" katanya meyakinkan._

 _"_ _Terserahmu lah. Dasar tsundere... " kata ku_

 _"_ _...Lalu, bagaimana dengan karin?" tanyaku lagi_

 _"_ _Mm..Mak...Sudmu..?" katanya gugup.(Tsundere banget sih dia?!)_

 _Aku dikagetkan oleh perasaan ini. Perasaan yang sangat aneh. Seperti seseorang yang berkaitan dengan sihir mendapat masalah._

 _"_ _Kazune, apa kau merasakannya?" Tanyaku spontan_

 _"_ _Iya, Michiru. Aku merasakanya. Ada apa ini?" katanya padaku._

 _"_ _Menurut instingku, ini dari kebun belakang." Kataku padanya_

 _"_ _Ayo...kita kesana segera, Michiru" ajaknya padaku_

 _"_ _Ayo!" sahutku_

Flashback OFF

Kazune yang tanpa basa-basi mulai memberi komando pada kami

"Michi, tenangkan Himeka dulu. Jin, dan aku akan membawa Karin dan Kazusa ke uks." Komandonya tegas

Langsung saja kugendong Kazusa yang setengah sadar itu ala bridal style menuju ke uks

1 detik (belum mudeng)

2 detik (masih belum mudeng)

3 det..

Mukaku langsung berwarna bak kepiting rebus. Kau tahu kan kalau aku menyukai Kazusa. Eh... kalian belum tahu? Jangan mikirkan yang aneh-aneh dulu. Aku menyukai Kazusa sebagai pacar kan wajar. Karena aku kan...

"Jangan melamun, kamu mau bawa Kazusa kemana tuh?" kata kazune mengagetkan ku

Aku tersadar. Aku ternyata membawa Kazusa ke...Kamar mandi cowok samping uks

"GYAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Kazune pun pecah seiring mukaku semakin memerah karena malu

"ASEM... KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI SIH?" teriak ku sambil menahan malu

to be continue

.

.

.

akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini...

Gimana, Bagus gak?

berikan reviewnya ya...


	5. The dream and the Blonde Boy

hai semua

maaf ya klo author jarang update

soalnya banyak urusan disekolah...

untuk review, aku belum sempat bales nih

gomene..

jadi, selamat membaca

Chapter. 4

POV KARIN

"Ah... segarnya..." kataku. Kulihat ruang UKS disekelilingku yang sepi ini , dan aku mencoba mengingat mimpi itu.

 _Flashback in the dream ON_

 _'_ _Kenapa semuanya gelap?' batinku bertanya dalam sunyi_

 _"_ _Siapa itu?" tanya seseorang dari jauh_

 _"_ _Siapa kau?" tanyaku pada orang itu. Akupun melihatnya dari atas sampai bawah. 'Dia mirip sekali denganku, hanya rambutnya saja yang di kuncir tengah' pikirku saat melihatnya_

 _"_ _Aku..., atau dia?" katanya padaku. Dibelakang gadis itu ada seorang dengan rambut ponytail yang mirip sekali denganku_

 _"_ _Namaku Kujyou Suzuka" kata gadis berkuncir tengah itu_

 _"_ _dan aku Kujyou Karin" kata gadis berambut ponytails itu_

 _"_ _Kujyou?" aku sedikit terkejut (selama beberapa chapter, aku mendengar kata 'Kujyou'. Kayaknya aku masih bisa menerima kejutan perihal kujyou ini beberapa kali lagi.)_

 _"_ _Kalian siapanya Himeka?" tanyaku_

 _"_ _Kau tak mau tahu siapa kami ini bagimu?" tanya mereka hampir berbarengan.(kompaknya...)_

 _"_ _Hm... boleh" kataku_

 _"_ _Kami adalah..." kalimat itu terputus karena ada sinar terang yang menutupi mereka_

 _"_ _masa lalumu..." sayup-sayup terdengar ditelinga kiriku_

 _"_ _dan masa depanmu.." kali ini di sebelah kananku_

 _"_ _Maksudnya..."kataku sebelum aku terbangun..._

Flashback in the dream OFF

Aku mencoba berpikir tentang mimpi itu, tetapi pikiranku teralihkan karena melihat sebuah tumpukan disamping ranjangku. Aku sudah tahu kalau diriku akan terbangun di UKS, dan aku mengetahuinya karena logikaku yang cemerlang ini (sombong amat). Aku pun mulai mengawaskan jaket yang ada diatas tumpukan itu. Dan ternyata...

'KOK BISA ADA COWOK TIDUR DISINI' teriakku dalam hati. Ku perhatikan cowok yang sepertinya sebaya denganku ini.

'Sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan sampai tertidur disini' batin ku berkata demikian. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang, wajahnya yang 'uhuk...' tampan, dan senyum tipis yang terlukis diwajahnya saat ini membuatku agak terpesona.(aku kok jadi feminim+puitis sekali ya?)

"Aku tak pernah melihatnya disekolah ini. Siapa dia?" gumamku yang mungkin agak keras sehingga dia memutar posisi tidurnya menjadi lebih cakep untuk dilihat (lebay ama sih aku) .

"Hei..." akupun membangunkan dia dengan lembut. Dia sedikit menggeliat dan akupun melihat mata sapphirenya yang menyejukkan.

"Uhm...Karin, apa kau sudah merasa baikan?" tanyanya dengan suara dingin tapi agak mengantuk yang sepertinya familiar

"Kamu siapa?" tanyaku

"Eh... masa kamu lupa dengan guru BK mu sendiri? Ini aku, Kujyou Kazune." jawabnya dengan nada agak melembut

1 detik (mukanya mulai merah dan terlihat panik)

2 detik (aku mulai bersiap untuk kaget)

3 det..

"HAH...KAMU GURU BK KU? AKU GAK PERCAYA! ABIS OPERASI PLASTIK + MEREMAJAKAN KULIT DIMANA PAK? KOK CAKEP BETUL?" teriakku sekencang-kencangnya.

.

POV KAZUNE

Mukaku sudah pasti hampir sama warnanya dengan kepiting rebus. Betapa bodohnya diriku karena sudah keceplosan memberitahu Karin fakta aneh itu.

.

 _Flashback on_

 _'_ _Uh...beratnya tubuhmu, Karin.' Gumamku saat mengangkat tubuh Karin yang sedari tadi pingsan itu ke UKS dengan gaya Bridal. Ya... bisa kau tebak bagaimana mukaku saat menggendongnya. Aku ingin cepat-cepat pergi ke UKS saat kulihat Jin mengangkat adikku ke kamar mandi cowok._

 _"_ _Jangan melamun, kamu mau bawa Kazusa kemana tuh?" kataku pada Jin sambil menahan tawa._

 _"_ _GYAHAHAHA" tawaku sudah tak bisa dibendung lagi_

 _"_ _ASEM... KENAPA GAK BILANG DARI TADI SIH?" teriaknya_

 _"_ _Hus jangan keras-keras, nanti Karin bangun" kataku mengingatkan Jin_

 _"_ _Kamu kok protektif banget sih sama Karin? Saking sukanya ya?" tanyanya yang sontak membuat mukaku makin memerah_

 _"_ _Ti...tidak kok" kataku mengelak_

 _"_ _Hadeh... bisa-bisanya kori no ouji ini malu-malu..." tambahnya_

 _"_ _Huh.." jawabku ketus_

 _Tiba-tiba, Kepalaku rasanya sakit sekali. Seakan-akan kepalaku ingin meledak sebesar supernova._

 _"_ _AHH..." teriakku sekencang-kencangnya_

 _"_ _KAZUNE,BERUBAHLAH!" teriak Jin_

 _"_ _Ta..Tapi.."sahutku_

 _"_ _CEPATLAH!" teriaknya lagi_

 _"_ _Baiklah...Forma Veri, CONSTARE!" ucapku. Dan seketika aku berubah menjadi bentuk asliku. Yah... aku sebenarnya bukanlah guru BK yang berusia 30-an, berambut hitam, pakaian hitam, dan kelihatan menyeramkan. Aku sebenarnya adalah anak SMP berusia 13 tahun, berambut pirang, bermata biru, dan tanpa apapun yang berwarna hitam. Alasanku berubah menjadi bapak menyeramkan itu akan kuceritakan lagi nanti. Sekarang aku mau mengantar karin dulu ke UKS._

 _"_ _Mau sampai kapan kau mau tetap berubah menjadi bapak-bapak seram itu?" tanya Jin padaku_

 _"_ _Jawabannya sama dengan pertanyaan yang sama jika ditujukan padamu." Jawabku sekenanya_

 _"_ _Aku setia menemanimu, Kazune-sama. Aku akan melakukan hal ini sampai kau mau melepas topengmu itu." Jawabnya, kali ini dengan nada serius_

 _"_ _Forma veri, constare.." bisiknya pelan. Dan diapun berubah dari guru IPA berambut hitam beruban, mata ungu, dan berkumis tebal menjadi anak 13 tahun berambut hitam, bermata onix, dan tanpa kumis._

 _"_ _Mari kita antar dua gadis ini ke UKS..." kataku tapi terputus oleh suara yang berkata sambil terkejut dari belakangku_

 _"_ _Ka-Kazune-Nichan? Apakah itu kau?" kata suara yang ternyata Kazusa itu_

 _"_ _Iya, Kazusa. Ini aku" kataku dengan senyum tulus_

 _"_ _KAZUNE-NICHAN, JADI SENSEI GALAK ITU KAMU! KENAPA GAK BILANG? KOK JADI GURU BK SEKARANG? KAMU KOK BISA-BISANYA JADI SUKA SAMA KARIN HAH?" teriaknya bagaikan guntur yang panjang di siang bolong_

 _"_ _I-Iya.. Gak usah segitunya kali" kataku sedikit jengkel_

 _"_ _A-Aku... ka-kangen, Kak!" katanya terisak. Sontak aku memeluk adikku tersayang itu,setelah kusuruh Jin menggendong Karin.(mana mungkin ku geletakkan karin dibawah lantai)_

 _"_ _Maafkan aku, Kazusa. Kau harus berbohong demi aku." Kataku padanya yang terus menangis itu._

 _"_ _Daijobu, Oni-chan... Aku sudah menerima takdir itu sejak lama" katanya sambil menyeka air mata yang jatuh di pipinya itu._

 _"_ _Aku dan Jin akan pergi menemui Himeka dan Michiru, kakak antar Karin sendiri ya?" katanya padaku lalu pergi menggandeng tangan Jin yang langsung memerah mukanya (yang pastinya sudah meletakan karin ke lantai)._

 _"_ _HE-HEI...AKU KENAPA DITINGGAL!" teriakku yang pastinya sia-sia karena mereka sudah pergi._

 _"_ _Hah... ya sudahlah" kataku pada diri sendiri. Lalu aku pun mengangkat Karin ke UKS sendirian. Sesampainya di UKS, aku pun meletakan Karin di salah satu tempat tidur UKS itu._

 _'_ _Hah...lelahnya' batinku yang disusul dengan aku yang sudah tertidur pulas disamping ranjang Karin_

 _Flashback OFF_

"Tentang hal itu akan kuceritakan saat latihan nanti. Sekarang, apa kau bisa berjalan?" tanyaku untuk mengalihkan pertanyaan.

"Bisa Sensei...Eh...Kujyou-san?" jawabnya canggung

"Kalau hanya di kalangan penyihir, panggil saja Kazune. Tapi, kalau dikalangan sekolah, harus tetap panggil Sensei." Jawabku

"Ohh.. gitu"katanya

"Sebenarnya masih banyak hal yang ingin kutanyakan padamu..."kataku

"Tapi?" sambungnya

"Tapi, kita harus ke lapangan dulu.., Ayo!" ajakku padanya

"Ayo!" jawabnya

FIN

Someone POV

'Ini berita bagus' Batinku berkata disaat aku tengah berjalan di kegelapan menghadap Bosku. Yah... aku sedang mengadakan pengintaian dan aku memperoleh hasil yang bagus kali ini

"Jadi,bagaimana hasih pengintaian hari ini?" tanya Bosku itu

"Aliran Athena dan Aphrodite telah bangkit, Bos. Apa perintah selanjutnya?" kataku riang

"Lanjutkan pengintaian, Shin-kun" katanya dengan nada senang. Tampak siluetnya seperti tersenyum

"Baiklah, Karasuma-sama" kataku sambil meninggalkan ruangan itu

gimana update kali ini?

review ya...


	6. Their feeling and the accident

hai minna... gomene karena lama update...  
sekolah author ngadain banyak tugas sih.../p  
yah saatnya membalas review

untuk author PremithaEvi kujyou: yokatta... brarti kejutanku sukses dong hihi... ini dah lanjut kok kak  
untuk rikamia: betul tuh... fic ini bakal selesai kok  
untuk lia dan name nur: ini dah lanjut kok

untuk author salisa dan nurta: ini lanjut kok... gomen kalau lama

yosh.. selamat membaca minna...

 **Chapter. 5**

Himeka POV

"Oke...Sebelumnya, aku tahu kalau ini sangat mendadak bagi kalian yang belum diberitahu soal ini, jadi..." Kata Kuj.. eh Maksudku Kazune-chan untuk membuka pelatihan penyihir ini yang dipotong oleh Karin (Aku begitu shock saat mengetahui kalau Kazune-chan masih hidup, dan otomatis Kazusa-chan membohongiku.)

"Seenggaknya kami seharusnya mengetahui latar belakang dibentuknya perkumpulan ini, kisah kalian bertiga dan bahaya apa yang akan terjadi dong, Kazune-san." kata Karin bak pengacara kondang lagi berdebat.

Kulihat raut Kazune-chan sedikit berubah, lebih kearah... kecewa? Kenapa ya?

"Baiklah Karin, jadi perkumpulan ini berawal dari 2 penyihir yang memiliki kekuatan dari 3 Dewa Tertinggi, yaitu Kujyou Kazuto dan Karasuma Kirihito." Kata Kazune-chan Pada karin-chan dengan nada sedikit sedih.

"Lalu?" Tanya Kazusa-chan padanya

"Menurut mitologi Yunani, ada makhluk yang disebut titan. Titan ini sebagian besar jahat. Nah, para penyihir meminjam kekuatan para Dewa Yunani untuk mengalahkan Titan-titan itu."Jelas Kazune-chan

Kemudian disambung oleh Michiru-kun

"Saat ini, titan-titan telah menyatu menjadi naga yang besar. Naga besar itu berencana untuk menghancurkan dunia. Maka dari itu, kami membasmi mereka."

"Ooh... gitu toh" Kata Karin-chan

TENG...TENG...TENG

"Forma falsum, constare" Kata Kazune-chan dan Jin-kun dan seketika itu juga mereka berubah menjadi orang dewasa, tetapi Michi-kun malah berbisik pada Karin-chan, lalu raut muka Karin-chan berubah pucat dan muka Kazune-chan semakin tidak karuan saat melihat adegan itu. Sepertinya Kazune-chan menyukai Karin-chan.

"Jadi...karena bel sudah berbunyi, silahkan kembali ke kelas kalian masing-masing." Kata Kujyou-sensei.

Sementara aku, Kazusa-chan, Miyon-chan, Kuga-sensei,dan Sakurai-sensei keluar ruang BK, Karin-chan dan Michi-kun malah pergi ke kebun belakang sekolah.

Normal POV

Setelah rapat itu, Michiru pun mengajak Karin ke kebun belakang sekolah.

"Ada apa, Michi-kun? Apa yang kau butuhkan dariku?" Kata Karin padanya dengan nada keingintahuan tinggi.

"Kau tahu kan kalau Kazune tidak akan memberitahumu tentang masa kami bertiga?" Tanya Michi pada Karin.

"Ya...Aku menyadarinya." Jawab Karin dengan nada agak sedih

"Jadi, bolehkah aku mendapat kehormatan untuk menceritakannya kepadamu?" Kata Michi yang secara tiba-tiba mencium tangan Karin.

"Ba..baiklah, Mi..Michi-kun." Kata Karin gugup.

"Jadi..." Ia memulainya. "Kami bertiga, Kazune, Aku, dan Jin ditugaskan untuk mengalahkan salah satu naga. Lalu, kami melukai naga itu. Akan tetapi..." Raut mukanya berubah sendu. "Kazune terkena serangan dahsyat dari naga itu dan sempat koma selama 3 setengah tahun. Setelah itu, Dia harus belajar berjalan kembali, bertarung, hingga dia memutuskan untuk menjadi guru dengan menyamar sebagai orang dewasa." Kata Michiru Sendu.

"Jangan-jangan, Himeka..." Karin terkejut.

"Iya, Himeka terpaksa kami bohongi tentang kondisi Kazune. Jika dia mengetahuinya, Dia akan mengeluarkan kekuatan elemennya secara terus menerus. Karena kekuatannya lemah, Ia bisa mati jika mengeluarkannya terlalu banyak. Selain itu, karena aliran yang dia punya sangat jarang ada, maka sangat mungkin dia akan ditangkap oleh musuh. " Kata Michiru menjelaskan.

"Apa aliran dan elemennya?" tanya Karin.

"Aceso, Dewi Penyembuhan Luka dan Penyakit. Dia sekarang mau ujian untuk menerima aliran kedua, yaitu Aegle, Dewi kesehatan. Elemennya sangat jarang dimiliki orang-orang, yaitu obat dan air." jelas Michiru.

"Hm... Aku mengerti. Jadi, kita harus ujian dulu baru mendapatkan aliran baru dan elemen baru, begitu?" Tanya Karin

"Iya, Karin-chan, baiklah kalau kau mengerti" Kata Michiru, lalu ia menyahut lagi. "Karin...Ijinkan aku melakukan ini." Katanya lagi dengan lirih

"Melakukan ap...Hmph..hm..." Kata Karin yang terputus karena Michiru menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Karin dengan lembut namun sedikit keras itu dengan cukup lama.

"...Mi..Michi-kun..Ke..Kenapa?" Kata Karin setelah dicium Michiru dengan muka merah.

"Karena..." Michiru pun menempelkan mulutnya ke telinga Karin. "Aku menyukaimu Karin-chan, dan aku tahu kalau ada penguntit yang tidak menyukai adegan ini." Bisiknya dengan nada tulus.

Sementara itu di semak-semak..

Kazune POV

Jika saja aku ada disitu, aku tak akan segan-segan meninjunya. Bisa-bisanya dia menceritakan masa lalu kelamku dan mencium Karin yang kucintai (eak...) dengan seenak jidatnya.

 _Flashback ON_

 _"Kenapa mukamu, Kazune? Kayak orang tak punya semangat hidup aja.." Kata Jin mengagetkanku dari lamunanku ini._

 _"Entahlah..." Kataku_

 _"Eciecieciecie" Kata Jin. "Kau pasti kesal karena Karin-chan memanggilmu dengan surfiks -san kan?' katanya menggodaku._

 _"Bu..bukan urusanmu." Kataku acuh.(dengan muka merah tentunya)_

 _"Eh.. Kenapa Karin-chan dan Michi-kun pergi ke kebun belakang sekolah?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba._

 _"Aku tak tahu. Bukan urusanku..." Kataku, lalu aku menyahut lagi "...tapi mencurigakan juga menurutku. Kenapa mereka seperti sembunyi-sembunyi begitu ya?" Kataku lagi._

 _"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti mereka?" Usul Jin._

 _"Tumben otakmu jalan, Jin-kun?" Kataku sekenanya._

 _"Jadi, mau gak?" Katanya lagi._

 _"Yasudahlah, aku ikut." Kataku sambil berjalan meninggalkan Jin di belakang._

 _"WOI,...TUNGGUIN!" Teriaknya di belakangku._

Flashback OFF

"Cie... yang otaknya mendidih karena cemburu... Eak..Eak" Bisik Jin Ditelingaku.

"DIAMLAH KAU RAJA HANTU SIALAN!." Teriakku sambil berdiri yang sontak membuat Michiru dan Karin melihat ke arahku.

"Ka..Kazune-san" Kata karin dari kejauhan.

Lalu tanpa ku sadari, aku pun berlari. Entah kenapa aku berlari. 'Ada apa ini?' tanyaku dalam hati. 'Kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?' tanyaku pada diri ini. Saat aku menoleh ke belakang, kulihat karin berteriak. Lalu tiba-tiba..

"AWAS KAZUNE-SAN!" Teriak karin, dan sontak saja kilat gelap muncul dan ada suara yang sangat familiar ditelingaku meneriakkan suatu mantra.

"FULGUS TENEBRIS!" Teriak Karasuma Kirio, Guru matematika sekaligus rivalku yang berusia 32 tahun (tentu saja itu penyamaran) yang beraliran Ares dan Hades serta berelemen Metal dan Kematian.

"HAHAHA...Kujyou Kazune..dan..ah..Hanazono Karin.." Katanya angkuh.

"Apa maumu?" Kataku ketus padanya.

"Astaga, jangan begitu dong.." Sahutnya meremehkan, lalu ia melanjutkan, "Itu perkataan yang menyakitkan dari seseorang yang koma 3 setengah tahun, kau tahu?" tanyanya yang sontak menbuat kami berdua terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau.." Karin pun berkata, namun dipotong olehnya.

"tentu saja aku tahu, Hanazono-san.." Katanya, lalu dilanjutkannya lagi. "Siapa yang tidak tahu tentang kisah The Trinity Wizard itu?" katanya dengan nada meremehkan.

"The Trinity Wizard?" Tanya Karin padaku

"Itu sebutan tim kami dulu dalam ekspedisi naga." Jawabku

Tapi tiba-tiba...

"TONITRUA DEI" Karin menembakan petir dewanya dengan tongkatnya itu tepat menuju Kirio.

"Ba..Bagaimana..kau.." Kata Kirio namun dipotong oleh Karin.

"Kau terlalu sombong akan kekuatan mu, sehingga kau tak menyadari kalau aku telah berubah menjadi penyihir." Katanya.

Aku pun terkejut melihat rambut brunette nya yang telah berhighlight pink dan tangannya yang telah memegang tongkat berujung hati dan zaitun

'Athena..,dan Aphrodite, Itulah alirannya' Bisikku dalam hati.

"AMORE EBRIIS!" teriaknya dan sekejap Kirio mulai memeluk pohon disebelahnya.

"Cepat lari, Kazune-san..." Katanya, Namun tak ku gubris.

"Ayo lari bersama!" Kataku spontan(kenapa aku ini?).

"Baiklah, Kazune-s.." Jawabnya tapi kupotong dengan berkata

"Jangan panggil aku dengan surfiks itu.." Kataku dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ba..Baiklah..." Aku menunggu surfiks yang dia ucapkan

"...Ka..Kazune-kun" Katanya dengan nada gugup namun tetap merdu (Halah.. Karena kamu suka aja tuh)

Aku hanya menjawabnya dengan senyuman.

TBC

akhirnya selesai juga minna

arigato karna telah mendukungku

karena lama gak update, aku akan memberi sesi tanya jawab nih

jika mau bertanya, lewat review chap 5 ya...

eits.. tapi jangan tanya hal personal lho...

oke sekian

jaa ne minna...


	7. what happen?

hai semuanya...

maafkan author ya..

karena tugas menumpuk jadinya cuman bisa update sekarang

terus updatenya juga sedikit...

sebagai gantinya, author ngadain Q&A nih..

jadi buat yang mau bertanya tentang responsum ini bisa tanya lewat situ...

Btw...

terima kasih para reader tercinta..tanpa kalian, aku mah apa atuh (heh..)/p

baiklah, selamat membaca all..

 **Chapter. 6**

Michiru POV

Hari yang cerah di Mytheria Junior High School, yang langsung berubah suram. Ya...suram. Karena apa? Karena, jika mood Kazune-kun jelek, niscaya kalian akan dijejali oleh pengetahuan yang membikin otak meledak.

"Jadi, setiap kekuatan dari aliran kalian itu..." Kazune mulai berbicara panjang kali lebar alas bagi tinggi (bangun apaan tuh?). Yah... walaupun secara teknis aku yang telah membuat hari itu menjadi suram, tapi gak gini juga, kan?(sama aja kau mengelak, Michi).

Aku pun mengedarkan pandanganku ke ruangan BK ini. Sama seperti dua hari lalu, Karin tidak juga datang. Dan dapat dipastikan bahwa itulah yang membuat kori no ouji kita bad mood.

TOK TOK TOK

"Siapa?" Tanyaku pada orang yang mengetuk pintu itu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Saat kubuka pintu...

"KARIN!" teriak kami semua karena melihat Karin yang pingsan didepan pintu.

"Kenapa bisa secepat ini...?" gumam Kazune. 'kenapa dia bergumam seperti itu ya?...' tanyaku dalam hati.

"CEPAT BAWA DIA KE UKS, KAZUNE!" teriak Jin pada Kazune yang terpaku melihatnya.

Segera saja semua menjadi kacau. Satu isi ruang BK pun panik.

Kazune POV

"Kenapa bisa secepat ini...?" gumamku.

Melihat Karin pingsan mengingatkanku pada kejadian dua hari lalu...


	8. Two Days Ago (Part 1)

hai semua...

ketemu lagi dengan author gaje ini

chap kali ini bukan lanjutan sebelumnya, tapi adalah keadaan 2 hari yang lalu.

jadi dapat dipastikan kalau chap ini bakal pendek

.

.

.

.

ok selamat membaca...

 **Chapter 6.5**

Karin POV

 _'Deg._ _._ _.deg...deg... Suara hati yang tengah berpacu dari dirinya sangat kentara..._ _,apakah ada sesuatu ya_ _?_ _'_ _._ _gumamku dalam hati_ _._

 _Tanganku digenggamnya erat. Saat ini, Kazune-kun, menarik tanganku dan membawaku pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan sampailah kami pada sebuah villa di tepi sungai._

 _"Maafkan aku, Karin. Apakah tanganmu terluka?" tanyanya padaku._

 _"Aku baik-baik saja, Kazune-kun. Ck... Tak kusangka kau ternyata punya masa lalu kelam. Hahahaha..." Aku_ _berusaha mencairkan suasana.._ _.._

 _..._ _tapi hanya ada keheningan di antara kami setelah aku mengucapkan kalimat itu._

 _'Astaga, aku mengucapkan kalimat tabu itu. Bodohnya diriku..!' Aku menyumpahi diriku yang bodoh ini_

 _Dan kulihat dia menangis. Air matanya mengalir dalam diam, mungkin menyesali nasib yang harus Ia jalani._

 _"Ma-maafkan aku, Kazune-kun. Aku tak bermak.." Perkataanku dipotong olehnya._

 _"Itu sudah nasibku, tak perlu meminta maaf." Katanya lembut padaku._

 _"Entah apa yang harus kukatakan pada Himeka, pada semua orang..." Air matanya mengalir sangat deras._

 _"...Dan sebenarnya hiks, a-aku pun tak ta-tahu hiks ha-harus Ba-bagaima-mana la..gi..."Ia pun menangis. Mengeluarkan semua beban yang dimilikinya. Beban yang memilukan itu._

 _Aku memeluknya,sangat erat. Entah kenapa, aku tak ingin melihatnya menangis. Rasanya sakit saat melihatnya menangis._

 _"Daijobu, Kazune-kun. Kau bisa bersandar padaku." Kataku lembut._

 _"Aghh" Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang sangat panas menyerang tubuhku._

 _"KARIN! APA KAU TAK APA !?" Tanyanya padaku._

 _"I-Iya, aku tak ap..." Dan perkataanku terputus bersamaan dengan terenggutnya kesadaranku._

 _Kazune POV_

 _"Daijobu, Kazune-kun. Kau bisa bersandar padaku." Katanya lembut._

 _Aku pun terkejut. Hangat tubuhnya merasuk ke jiwaku. Entah kenapa aku merasa beban di dalam hatiku terangkat sepenuhnya._

 _"Aghh..." Aku tersentak karena teriakan Karin. Ternyata sebuah panah - lebih tepatnya panah chaos, ditembakkan dan hampir saja mengenai jantung Karin._

 _"KARIN! APA KAU TAK APA !?" Tanyaku padanya._

 _"I-Iya, aku tak ap..." Dan perkataannya terputus bersamaan dengan tawa jahat yang keluar dari seseorang bertudung hitam itu._

 _"HAHAHAHAHA...Kurasa takdirmu tidak banyak berubah, meskipun kau mengulangnya kan?" Katanya mengejek._

 _Aku mematung. Aku tak bisa berpikir jernih saat ini. Aku tak membalas perkataan orang itu._

 _Aku hanya bisa berlari._

 _Dan mencari bantuan._

 _Aku tak bisa kehilangannya..._

 _Karin... Dia segalanya bagiku._

 _Karin POV_

 _Aku berada di ruangan gelap itu lagi. Aku hanya bisa mendengar sayup suara memanggilku. Aku jelas mengenali suara itu. Itu suara Kazune-kun yang tengah meminta bantuan._

 _"Kau tak mau membantunya?" Tanya Kujyou Suzuka padaku._

 _"Kenapa kau ada disini? Mana Kujyou Karin?" Tanyaku ingin tau, karena biasanya mereka selalu bersama._

 _"Ara ara..., apa kau ingin sekali bertemu dengan masa depanmu, Hanazono Karin?" Tanyanya dengan nada seperti sedang... mengintrograsi?_

 _"Jika kau bertanya soal dia, dia tidak bisa berada disini. Dia menunggu keputusan kalian berdua." Katanya menjelaskan._

 _"Keputusan apa?" tanyaku padanya._

 _"Dia adalah masa depanmu. Sudah pasti dia diambang kematian sekarang." Kata Nee-san sedih (setelah beberapa lama, aku mulai memanggilnya Onee-san dan memanggil Kujyou Karin dengan imoutou. Toh kami satu darah kan?)_

 _"Kenapa imoutou dalam bahaya?" tanyaku lagi._

 _"Jika kau mati, dia takkan ada kan?" Tanyanya._

 _Aku tertegun."Maksudmu?" tanyaku padanya._

 _"Kau sudah belajar tentang panah chaos kan?" Tanyanya padaku_

 _"Iya, kenapa?" Tanyaku padanya._

 _"Panah itu menembus tubuhmu. Dan jika dibiarkan, panah itu akan merenggutmu. Ia akan membuatmu kehilangan kesadaran, mengendalikan tubuhmu, dan kemudian...jiwamu akan mati dan tubuhmu akan sepenuh dikendalikan oleh sang waktu." Jelasannya_

 _Aku ternyata melupakan hal itu. Bisa-bisanya aku melupakan hal penting itu._

 _"Lalu, apa yang bisa kulakukan?" Tanyaku padanya._

 _"Aku pernah membaca buku tentang itu, katanya hanya 'Benih Mawar Aphrodite dan Zaitun Athena yang ditanam oleh Uranus dan Apollo' yang dapat menyembuhkanmu." Katanya menjelaskan._

 _"Jadi, apakah aku harus mencari benih ini sendiri, atau benih ini hanya kiasan?" Tanyaku padanya._

 _"Ternyata kau pintar juga. Menurutku, benih itu sudah pasti kiasan. Tapi kalau tempatnya, kau harus mencarinya sendiri." Katanya._

 _"Hm..."gumamku._

 _"Sebaiknya kau cepat bangun, Kazune sudah khawatir tuh." Katanya yang disertai dengan senyuman, yang memudar diikuti dengan kembalinya kesadaranku._

 _"Uhh..." Ternyata aku terbangun dikamarku yang nyama.._

 _Sebentar..._

 _'KENAPA AKU BERADA DISINI!' pikiranku seakan-akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Tentu saja aku terkejut, sudah jelas-jelas aku tadi berada di villa milik Kazune-kun. Dan yang lebih membuatku bingung adalah..._

 _Kazune-kun yang tertidur disamping tempat tidurku..._

 _Dua kali..._

 _Wow..._

 _"Ka..Kazune-kun?" Aku memanggil namanya sekali, tapi tak ada jawaban. Setelah beberapa saat, Ia pun membuka matanya._

 _"Hm... Kau sudah bangun, Karin. Bagaimana keadaanmu?" Tanyanya lembut._

 _"Uhm.. sudah mulai membaik." Jawabku._

 _"Baguslah kalau begitu. Jangan membuatku khawatir." Katanya dengan nada dan cara bicara yang bertolak belakang. Nada dingin dengan muka memerah._

 _"Ne... Kazune-kun, apa kau sud.." Aku ingin menanyakan tentangnya tapi terpotong oleh perkataannya._

 _"Sekarang kau istirahat saja, jangan terlalu banyak berbicara. Aku akan menuliskan surat izinmu." Katanya dengan nada dingin._

 _"Ba..Baiklah." Jawabku._

 _Aku mulai menutup mataku, namun suara pintu yang kembali terbuka membuatku bingung. Aku pun berusaha menutup mataku._

 _"_ おやすみ,カリン. あなたを愛してます." Dan kemudian sensasi kenyal yang lembut kurasakan di keningku.

Aku tahu sedikit tentang Bahasa jepang, dan aku tahu kalau itu suara Kazune-kun. Tapi...,

'ARTINYA ITU LOH!' Teriakku dalam hati.

Astaga! Ini gak bisa dibiarkan. Perkataan itu mengandung arti yang sangat dalam. Belum lagi sensasi tadi...

'ITU APA?' Teriakku dalam hati (lagi).

TANGAN? Atau...

'BIBIR?' Teriakku dalam hati (lagi2).

ASTAGADRAGON... mana mungkin aku bisa tidur kalau begini.

To Be Continue

Kanji: Oyasumi, karin. anata o aishitemasu

bagaimana ceritanya kawan?

di komen ya...


	9. This Time (Part 2 from Two Days Ago)

Hai minna-san!

akhirnya setelah sekian lama menghiatuskan diri, aku bisa update lagi!

sekali lagi, aku ucapkan terimakasih buat pembaca setia fanfic ini yang setia menunggu ke-update-an fanfic gaje ini

baiklah, tanpa basa-basi lagi,

selamat membaca!

.

.

.

. 

**Chapter. 6** **.5 part 2**

Esok paginya, kesehatan Karin sudah membaik. Ia bersikeras untuk pergi ke sekolah walau sudah dilarang oleh Kazune.

"Selamat pagi, Karin…" kata Himeka kepadanya.

"Met pagi juga. Btw, ada PR gak?" Tanya Karin dengan sedikit was- was.

"Tidak ada kok." Kata Himeka yang tentu saja membuat Karin menghela nafas lega.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kabarmu perihal ke'penyihir'an itu?" Tanya Karin dengan nada penuh rasa ingin tau.

"Aku masih harus ujian untuk dapat kekuatan baru." Jawab Himeka.

"Hm.. Baguslah kalau begi…..AHHGGHH" Tiba-tiba rasa sakit yang sangat dahsyat menyerang kepala Karin.

Kemudian, Karin terdiam….

"Karin-chan..?"

Seketika Karin melihat Himeka… Tidak, bukan Karin yang melihat Himeka, Tapi roh yang merasuki Karin.

"Ka-kari-n?"

Seketika Karin menyerang Himeka dengan tinjunya.

"SCUTO DEFENSIONIS!" Syukurlah Himeka berhasil menahan serangan itu dengan sihirnya, tapi itu tidak bertahan lama.

"EGO SUM MALEFICANUS!" Himeka segera mentransformasi dirinya menjadi bentuk penyihirnya. Rambutnya kini berhighlight aquamarine dan memegang tongkat bersayap.

"KEMBALIKAN KARIN!" Teriak Himeka saat mengetahui bahwa orang yang dia lawan saat ini bukanlah sahabatnya.

"Apa daya seorang aliran Aceso yang lemah itu, untuk melawanku?" perkataan Karin langsung membuat Himeka yakin, bahwa yang ia lawan bukanlah Karin yang dia kenal, melainkan sebuah roh yang merasukinya.

"Nebula illusio, apparuit.." Seketika kabut putih menyelubungi 'karin' membuatnya terbuai dalam ilusi ciptaan Himeka.

dan Himeka pun berlari secepat mungkin untuk bersembunyi. Ia sudah memasang barrier orang awam, sehingga orang awam tidak dapat melihat hal-hal berbau penyihir.

Sayangnya, jalan yang ia lalui berakhir buntu. Ia hanya bisa pasrah saat melihat tembok yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Kau tak bisa kemana-mana lagi, Kujyou-san…" Karin palsu tengah berdiri di belakang Himeka yang terengah-engah.

Peluh membasahi pelipis Himeka. Ia tahu jikalau ia tidak bertindak, ia akan binasa saat itu juga.

Tiba-tiba, seberkas sinar hijau menyelubungi tubuh Himeka. Di saat yang bersamaan, sulur-sulur tanaman mulai tumbuh mengikuti gerakan tangan Himeka.

"Ti-tidak mungkin…."

Tongkat Himeka mulai dijalari oleh sulur tanaman berwarna emas. Himeka mendapatkan elemen terbarunya, yaitu…

"Bagaimana mungkin Yang Mulia Demeter memberikan kekuatanya padamu?"

Rambut berhighlight aquamarine mulai berubah warna menjadi emerald menuju aquamarine. Himeka serasa terlahir kembali. Ia telah mendapat elemen barunya tanpa melalui ujian.

"Natura irae!"

Seakan-akan Sang Alam melampiaskan amarahnya, tanaman-tanaman itu mulai membelit tubuh 'Karin'. Sesudah terbelit, Himeka pun meletakkan telunjuknya di kening 'Karin'.

"Interiorem sanctus."

Seberkas sinar putih kebiruan menjalari telunjuknya dan seketika….

"Hi-himeka? Apa yang te-terjadi?"

"Daijobu, terima kasih Karin. Karenamu, aku mendapatkan elemenku yang baru"

"Demeter? Keren sekaliiii!"

Himeka hanya tersenyum. Namun, senyum itu hanya sementara….

"Kau tak bisa tersenyum sekarang, Kujyou-san." Suara itu terdengar dari seorang gadis yang tak asing lagi. Dalam sekejap mata, gadis itu membekap hidung dan mulut Himeka dengan saputangannya.

"Karasuma Himeka..?"

"Tak usah memanggil nama lamaku, mantan partner."

Karin hanya terkejut mendengar jawaban dari sosok yang ia panggil itu.

"Aku akan membawa Himeka yang ini sebagai perangko atas pesanku. Sampaikan salam ini untuk The Trinity Wizard ya…."

Seketika itu juga, Ia menghilang dalam kabut. Karin pun mematung, tidak percaya bahwa orang yang ia lawan waktu itu, adalah bagian dari masa keci yang tak ingin ia kenang.

Karin pun berlari menuju ruang BK. Di tengah jalan, kegelapan kembali menguasai indra visualnya. Saat ia mencapai pintu ruang itu…

Ia tahu bahwa situasi ini sangat darurat…

Dan tubuhnya mulai rubuh.

.

.

to be continued

akhirnya selesai juga chapter ini

mind to comment?


End file.
